


Oh Lord.

by slothicious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothicious/pseuds/slothicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sighing I glance over at him and notice his deep blue eyes and I catch myself staring. This is bad, I can't stop. I want him to notice me too. This is ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> an AU (I guess?), not entirely canon and about them being the dorks that they are  
> i plead your forgiveness in advance

**Hinata**

 

I always thought love at first sight was just an ancient myth. A tale that my mom has always told me and my sister about. Up to this moment I truly thought that was it. But when I walked into this old rusty pizza place and landed my eyes on _him_ , I dismissed this thought. It was as if time has stopped, everything else got blurred and muted out and I couldn't catch my breath. I scan him briefly, he's tall, has a slim figure and dark clothes, it all just adds to his mysterious aura. For a split second our eyes meet and my heart starts thumping so loud so suddenly I think I might faint on the spot. Only after a while do I notice an angry man shouting at me from behind.

“Move out of the door you shrimp!” he howls at me and that sends me back to earth.

I immediately move from the door and look around puzzled, everybody is staring at me now. I look at _him_ again, terrified. What if he thinks I'm mental? Sighing I stand behind the man in the row and when I'm up I order two pizza slices with the thickest layer of toppings on it. I even nearly spill all the coins while handing them as I try to reach the cashier on my tiptoes. He sends me a nasty look. Only after I step away from the counter to go find a spot I see that there is no free table left. I freeze and my eyes shift to the man that earlier shouted at me, now glaring at me victoriously. This is bad, I can't go back outside, it's basically raining cats and dogs out there.

I shift my gaze to the other side and spot _him_ , chewing on pizza crusts. Now that my heart has calmed down a little I wonder how could I find such a person attractive. He has an intimidating aura around him with that raven black hair and permanent scowl. Almost like a delinquent or a yakuza. Somehow before I realize it I'm walking towards him.

“Excuse me can I sit here?” I throw him my best smile and stab myself in my mind, oh lord this is just like a bad american high school movie.

“Sure.” I can hear the pause and hesitation in his voice. He definitely doesn't want me to sit here. Despite that I thank him with another smile and sit opposite of him. I settle my paper plate with steaming pizza on the table and ponder for a while. Now what do I do. I am very conflicted now. I want him to leave so this awkward situation is put to end and yet I don't because I haven't looked at him enough. I take a bite of my pizza slice and pray to all the deities.

 

**Kageyama**

 

What is going on? Why is that shortie sitting next to me, how am I supposed to face this situation? Should I talk? Should I leave? After all, all I have left on my plate are just crumbs and I'm just killing time here, waiting for the weather to calm the fuck down. Looking at him up close I notice how small he actually looks and also that messy orange hair of his. He is kind of cute actually, even with his mouth full and almost spilling. I pass him a tissue because he looks like he needs one and I'm shocked to see his reaction. Gulping down he takes the tissue, wipes his mouth and his cheeks redden with embarrassment. What a sight.

“Thank you.” he says after he's done wiping his face and smiles at me once again. My heart almost falters from that, seriously.

“Uh, sure...” what the fuck, is that all I can say? Get a grip me! I can see that he's still looking at me with some blush remaining in his ears, so I try and smile at him. His eyes widen abruptly and he slides backwards into his chair. Oh lord, what have I done.

“I- I'm going to buy some water!” he exclaims and tries to stand up but unsuccessfully, tripping over back into his chair.

I raise my eyebrow and watch for him for a while, he remains silent in his seat just as he fell.

“Do you want some?” I hand him my bottle of mineral water, chuckling and he scans me suspiciously.

“Don't worry, you can take it.” I place it in front of him and occupy myself with chewing down on another pizza crust. I still glance at him from under my hair. He has taken the cap off and stares at the bottle opening for a while, blushing madly. Oh god, now that I think about it this would be and indirect kiss! My heart can't take this anymore. I watch him take several sips and wonder how should I talk to him.

 

**Hinata**

 

What is happening?! An indirect kiss? This is way too soon for my heart. I can feel my face heating up. After I finish drinking I thank him (can I do something other than thank him?) and put the bottle in the middle of the table, suggesting that he can take it back. He just hums in acknowledgement and continues chewing on his pizza crust.

Looking down at my plate I realize I have barely eaten half of my portion. Apparently my stomach seems to be too preoccupied with accommodating butterflies now. Sighing I glance over at him and I notice his deep blue eyes and I catch myself staring. This is bad, I can't stop. I want him to notice me too. This is ridiculous.

And then he peeks at me, from under his bangs and then instantly away. My heart literally skips a beat. I open my mouth as if to say something but I can't find anything coherent.

“I'm going to the toilet!” he suddenly announces while standing up, almost knocking over the table.

I nod and watch him vanish behind the door. I slowly regain consciousness, and hastily stand up. This could be my chance. My chance to avoid any other awkward situation. Gathering my stuff I look back at the table, feeling a bit regretful. What happens, happens, I say to myself as I shrug and grab a tissue and a pen from my bag to write down my name and phone number on it. I weigh it down with the bottle, give it one last look and then storm away from here as soon as possible.

-

Now that I think about it again, I should have stayed there. The damn weather has somehow morphed into a literal hurricane. I'm still running, trying to find somewhere to hide until I notice a bus stop with a shelter. Thanking to god I run there to hide myself.

However, after finding out the nearest bus will arrive in about an hour, I moan desperately. Defeated I sit down on a wooden bench and drop my head into my hands, sighing loudly. I'm so done.

 

All of a sudden I feel goosebumps spreading all over my body and I hear rushed wet steps approaching the bus shelter. I'm too scared to turn around and look who it is. Is it a murderer or just another lost soul like me? Having gathered up my courage I peek up and see _him_. The guy from the pizza place. How is this even possible? It must be fate.

“Hey.” he steps under the shelter and stops in front of me, closing his umbrella. I can't help it and just gape at him.

“Fancy a walk home?” he asks looking me into the eyes, his blushing face visible even in this dark, illuminated only by crappy street lights. I jump up and giggle cheerfully.

“Sure!”

 

 


End file.
